The New Pilots
by Writer5867
Summary: Relina's delivery boy fights to protect a palace.
1. Default Chapter Title

The New Pilots part 1   
The Wing Zero and the Messenger  
By Writer5867   
This story takes place as if Endless Waltz never happened.   
It is now around the next spring. After the destruction of the battleship Libra.   
  
Joseph ran through the many hallways of the grand mansion looking for Relina. He had a message for her and he still couldn't find her. This was all he was. A delivery boy running messages, food and all other things in between the different ambassadors and third world country leaders. The only person who ever treated him like a normal person was Miss Relina. He finally found out that she was in her room. So he walked there and knocked on the door. She politely as always called to him through the door.  
"Who is it?" she called.   
"It's me Miss Relina. I have a message from Ambassador Ferdinand," Joseph called back.  
"Come in."  
Joseph opened the door and walked through. Two pairs of eyes stared at him. The relaxed stare of Relina and the harsh and fierce glare of the always-serious Heero Yuy greeted him as he walked through the door. He had the feeling that he had interrupted something.   
"I'm sorry to disturb you," Joseph said.   
"Don't worry about it Joseph," Relina said taking the letter from him.   
"If you'll excuse me Miss Relina. Do you need anything?"   
"Uh I'll have some tea. Would you like anything Heero?"  
"I'll have a glass of water," Heero said.  
"I'll be back in a couple minutes," Joseph said and bowed slightly.   
"Oh and Joseph?" Relina said before he left.  
"Yes," Joseph said turning around to face her.   
"I'll be returning to the Sank Kingdom tomorrow. I was wondering if you would like to enroll in the academy there."  
"I'll think about it Miss Relina."  
He turned and walked out.   
  
Joseph was walking the street later in the still cold air. He thought about Relina and her protector Heero. He knew that Heero had been the one that saved the world in that Wing Zero. Joseph thought about why he had accepted the invitation to enroll in the academy.   
'Did I do it just to be close to her?' he thought.   
Joseph finally reached the place where he was going. A small comedy club. He entered and showed the security guard his tickets. He was going to see the "God of Death" perform stand up.   
After about two hours he walked out of the club and looked at his watch. The time was 11:00 o'clock at night. Time to turn in. He continued walking and walked into a young man and woman.   
"Sorry," he said and turned to face him.  
"No, bother," he said.   
Joseph got a good look at him. It was that guy Quatre another gundam pilot. He was walking with Dorothy Catalonia.   
"Aren't you Quatre Winner?" Joseph asked him.   
"You've heard of me?" he said.  
"I've heard of both of you. Didn't she stab you or something on the Libra?"  
"Yes, but we put the past behind us," Dorothy said and laughed.   
"Well, that makes three gundam pilots that I've seen today." Joseph mumbled under his breath and said goodbye to the two.  
Joseph continued walking. Suddenly, a blast hit near him. Joseph fell backwards into an alley. He bumped into a large truck. There was also a large tarp over the back of it. Joseph lifted it up and saw the foot of a mobile suit. He yanked the tarp all the way off and found that it was the Wing Zero.   
"Heero's gundam," Joseph whispered.   
Joseph looked back overhead and saw that at least twelve Virgos were flying toward the palace.   
"Relina," Joseph whispered and climbed into the gundam.   
He turned it on and hoped he wouldn't go insane. Joseph took off and yanked the laser sword out of the Zero's shoulder. The Virgos turned to face him. Joseph shot by them and destroyed three of the twelve.   
"I can't use the buster rifle or else I'll destroy the palace and all those people," Joseph thought to himself.   
He fired off the shoulder vulcans and destroyed four more. Then the Zero system kicked in fully. The whole cockpit glowed with a yellow light. Joseph saw the last five Virgos destroying the palace with Relina in it.   
"What was that?" Joseph said aloud.   
Joseph finished off the last five with the beam sword. He landed the gundam outside the palace. Relina stood next to Heero staring up at it.   
"Relina, she'd never talk to me again if she saw me in this thing," Joseph said and took off again.   
He landed the gundam back in the alley and put it back on the truck. After covering it with the tarp he walked back to the palace.   
"Oh Joseph! I'm so glad you're okay. We were attacked by mobile dolls and I was worried you had gotten hurt. Someone saved us in the Wing Zero," Relina said.  
"It was probably Heero," Joseph said still walking.   
"Heero was standing next to me the whole time."   
"Must have been a pretty skilled pilot."  
Joseph said good night to Relina and walked to his room. He stared at the ceiling and thought about the Wing Zero.   
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

New Pilots part 2: The Successor of the God of Death  
  
Duo walked backstage after another great performance. He really brought the house down tonight. Two people greeted him as he continued walking.   
"That was great," Hilde said smiling.  
"Yeah, but is it really true about how cold that guy Heero was?" his two year younger cousin asked him.   
"Yeah, but that's just the way he was," Duo said shrugging his shoulders.   
"Man, that is cold.'   
"Well, he did have a couple good things about him. Hey let's head home and get us something to eat."   
"I got something for you," Hilde said handing him a letter.  
Duo opened it and read it.   
"Hey! We're going to a party on Friday!" Duo said happily.   
"From who?" Hilde asked him.  
"My old friends Heero and Relina! Well probably more or less Relina."  
"Well, are we going?"   
"Of course! I'd kill to make fun of Heero again!"   
"What's that sound?" Jim said as a blast suddenly smashed into the front of the club.   
Duo grabbed Hilde and Jim and jumped down the stairs into the club's basement. Rubble fell with him and landed on Duo.   
"Cousin Duo!" Jim yelled as he looked at his cousin was covered by rubble.   
"No! It's turning out just like the church!" Duo yelled.   
"Duo! Where's the Deathscythe?"   
"What?"  
"Your gundam!"   
"Why?"  
"We need to defend ourselves!"  
Duo pointed to the back of the club. Jim leaped over the rubble and out the back of the club.   
"Take care of him Miss Hilde!" Jim yelled over his shoulder.   
"I will!" Hilde yelled.   
"This isn't right," Duo said under his breath.   
Jim opened the Deathscythe's chest cavity and leaped into the cockpit. The Deathscythe flew over the club and sliced through three mobile suits. Twenty Virgos flew toward him. Jim fired off the head vulcans and the buster shield. Then he attacked the last Virgos with the beam scythe. Then a large beam came from an unknown source and destroyed the rest of the Virgos.   
"Who are you?" Jim asked the pilot in the Wing Zero.  
"My name is Heero Yuy and I came for my friend Duo Maxwell," Heero said from inside the Zero.   
"My name is Jim Maxwell. I came from the same church as Duo."   
"Where's Duo."   
"Down in the club. He left me to fight in the Deathscythe HELL."   
"Is he hurt?"  
"Yes. You know you're not as heartless as Duo says you are in his act."   
"I'm in Duo's act? He'll pay for that."   
Heero jumped out of the Wing Zero and ran down into the basement of the club. He dug Duo out of the rubble and lifted him up. Hilde helped Heero get Duo to the shuttle and the four took off for the Sank Kingdom. Though by the time they got there it was too late. Soldiers had charged into the Sank Kingdom calling themselves the Midnight Raiders a new organization bent on reviving OZ. Joseph was the only person left to defend it with Quatre.   



	3. Default Chapter Title

The New Pilots part 3  
My Arms They Feel Heavy  
  
Joseph sat enjoying his few moments of relaxation. Miss Relena had asked him to draw a portrait of herself. Heero had returned with Duo, Hilde and Jim. They were snuggled into their rooms. Joseph was sketching both Heero and Relena. The clock struck a quarter till twelve. Joseph finished the sketch.   
  
Joseph: Here it's finished.   
  
Joseph handed a very well drawn picture to the couple.   
  
Heero: You're quite the artist.   
  
Joseph: Thank you ,sir. Now if I believe it's past my curfew.   
  
Later that night a mysterious assailant snuck into Heero's room. He plunged a needle into Heero's arm which caused him to go into an even deeper sleep. He did the same thing to the Maxwell trio. Joseph was getting a drink when he noticed Relena walking down the hall. As the two past each other they exchanged greetings.   
  
Joseph: Miss Relena.   
  
Relena: Good evening ,Joseph.   
  
As Relena walked into her room she let out a scream. Joseph took off back down the hall and into the room. He jumped onto Relena knocking her to the floor. He leaped back up and dodged the bullets fired at him. Then he jumped into the air and kicked the assassin in the head. Three guards ran into the room.   
  
Guard1: What's going on?   
  
Joseph: Nothing. An assassin snuck into Miss Relena's room. He's unconscious.   
  
The guards hauled the assassin away occasionally kicking and punching him. Joseph squatted next to Relena.   
  
Joseph: I'm sorry about the rough treatment Miss.   
  
Relena: That's okay. I've been nearly killed before.   
  
Joseph smiled and pushed a strand of her long hair out of her face.   
  
Joseph: Miss Relena. Will you be okay?   
  
Relena: Yes. I'll be fine.   
  
  
Dorothy stood with Quatre in the extremely large mansion. A familiar face suddenly walked through the door.   
  
Quatre: Trowa!   
  
Trowa and Catherine turned to the two and greeted each other. Joseph stood to one side waiting to serve them if so needed. But what he really had on his mind was Relena. A girl followed Trowa and Catherine. She was of slight demeanor and had hair as long as Duo's but blonde like Quatre's. Joseph continued thinking of Relena and soon came to the realization that Heero would kill him in a second if he tried anything. So he decided to do something to get his mind of Relena. He approached the newcomers and offered to take their bags to their rooms.   
  
Joseph: Would you like assistance with your bags?   
  
Trowa: Uh thanks. They're in the car.   
  
Quatre: Thanks.   
  
Joseph made two trips to the cars and to the various rooms. He had to deliver a message after that so he took off he passed Heero and Relena in the hallway. Heero looked quite happy though he was in his prison outfit. Which was a formal tuxedo to him. Joseph bent his head forward to keep the couple walking arm and arm to see that he was blushing. He past by them with no greeting this time.   
  
Relena: Joseph?  
  
Joseph stopped dead in his tracks.   
  
Joseph(shakily): Yes?  
  
Relena: Thank you for last night.   
  
Heero: What happened last night?   
  
Relena: I told you at breakfast that an assassin snuck into my room.   
  
Heero: Sorry, I guess I just forgot.   
  
Relena and Heero turned without saying goodbye to Joseph and walked to the ballroom to meet their friends.   
  
Joseph(thinking): Only Wufei isn't here.   
  
  
Duo: Hey Wufei!   
  
Duo looked back and forth between the two lady's following Wufei.   
  
Duo: So which one's your boyfriend?   
  
Heero: Let me guess the young girl is your disciple because she beat you in a fight.   
  
Wufei: Yes.   
  
Duo: You lost to her?!   
  
The girl had a long black ponytail which she suddenly whipped around. The ponytail swung around Duo's neck and she grabbed the other end pulling it tight. Then she brought up her other hand and kept it an inch away from his face.   
  
Wufei: That's why I lost.   
  
Dorothy clapped her hands and laughed at the spectacle.   
  
Dorothy: Please stop showing off your amazing fighting abilities god of death!   
  
Julie: My name is Julie.  
  
She said extending her hand. The long haired blond stepped forward and extended her own hand.   
  
Beth: My name is Beth.  
  
Suddenly from behind Quatre came a small boy that looked just like him.   
  
Catherine: Oh what a cute little boy!   
  
The little boy suddenly grasped at Quatre's pant's leg for comfort.   
  
Quartre: Meet my little cousin Chet.   
  
Wufei: He's a miniature coward.   
  
The boy scowled his small face and walked over to Wufei. Wufei looked down at him and the child kicked him in the leg.   
  
Voice: Chet!   
  
Chet looked back at Quatre and stared at Dorothy.   
  
Dorothy: It's hard to be a disciplinarian with such a cute child.   
  
Joseph: I shall set up a room for our young guest.   
  
Joseph(thinking): What room?   
  
Soon dinner was served and Joseph became a waiter. He served the guests the many different dishes all through the night. Joseph cautioned Duo that a plate he was giving him that it was hot. Duo didn't listen and grabbed the plate with both hands. He burnt his hands and threw the plate in the air. Joseph leaped up and grabbed the plate. The food couldn't be rescued and Hilde ended up with it on her head. As they ate their dinner Wufei constantly rubbed his leg and Duo commented on it. Joseph stood off to one side watching the many guests have a good time.   
  
Hilde(still pulling pieces of food from her hair): Who's that kid Relena?   
  
Relena: Joseph? Just one of the servants but he's quite a good artist though.   
  
Joseph(thinking): One of the servants? That's good now I know I have no chance at all.   
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

New Pilots part 5   
Fight for Life  
  
Joseph stared at the huge Wing Zero sitting in the hangar below the palace.   
  
Heero: Beauty isn't it?  
  
Joseph spun around quickly.   
  
Heero: I know it was you who fought in the Wing Zero that night.   
  
Joseph: So?   
  
Heero: I'm tired.  
  
Joseph: What do you want a medal?   
  
Heero: I know what you want.  
  
Joseph took a step back. He knew the way Heero worked. He might have to make a break for it. Fighting Heero was like fighting the Epyon with a nerf gun.   
  
Heero: You want that gundam.   
  
Joseph breathed a sigh of relief. Heero was more dense than he took him for. Though, he was still nervous.   
  
Joseph: It's fine except for the visions.   
  
Heero: Than take it. I'm sick of fighting.   
  
Joseph: And sick of making Relena worry.  
  
Heero: I don't care about her.   
  
Suddenly, there was a loud rumble and Joseph immediately leaped into the Wing Zero. Heero watched it go into flight mode and take off.   
  
Heero: I really hope I didn't make a mistake.   
  
Joseph flew and fired the two rifles on the Wing Zero destroying two mobile dolls coming to shore from the sea. Joseph turned the Wing Zero so that it was in fight mode. He looked around and saw the other four gundams coming up behind him.   
  
Joseph: Where is she?   
  
He looked to the ground and the palace and saw the pilots standing with Relena and the other guests he had finished serving for just an hour ago. Though, Dorothy was missing.   
  
Jim: Is that you ,Heero?   
  
Joseph stayed silent as a blast hit him. He took off and cut through a Virgo with the beam saber. Jim attacked with his own beam scythe. Several shots then came from the Heavyarms's gun and destroyed several more. The visions suddenly came up onto Joseph.   
  
Joseph: No, stop this please.   
  
Joseph saw the Wing Zero destroy a Taurus.   
  
Jim: Who's piloting what suit? I'm the mini god of death!   
  
Julie: This is Julie in the Nataku.   
  
Beth: This is Beth in the Heavyarms.   
  
Dorothy: This is fun. This Sandrock is quite powerful. This is Dorothy.   
  
Joseph: I'm here.   
  
Suddenly the Epyon appeared flashing its blade. Joseph stared at it.   
  
Joseph: That can't be.   
  
The Epyon had a new feature though. There was a double buster rifle under the shield on the right arm. Joseph yelled and attacked the Epyon with the buster rifle. The Epyon took off and landed on a large flying saucer over the palace.   
  
Zechs: I will use this to destroy the palace unless the Wing Zero is turned over to me.   
  
The Heavyarms fired its several missiles at the saucer. All 24 were destroyed by a large energy shield around the saucer.   
  
Joseph: Heero?   
  
Heero: Don't turn it over to him! Don't worry about us!   
  
Joseph: I have to fulfill my duty.   
  
Joseph's gundam stared out across the sea from which the Epyon attacked him. Joseph turned around and opened up the doors of the gundam. He came out with his hands up.   
Zechs also opened his Epyon and walked to the edge of the saucer.   
  
Joseph: I have to fulfill my duty.   
  
Joseph brought his hands down and pressed the self detonation button.   
  
Dorothy: Joseph!   
  
Joseph flew forward as the Wing Zero exploded. His whole body glowed yellow like when Heero first piloted the Wing Zero.   
  
Zechs: That wasn't Heero but it was just as honorable. There's no point in destroying this palace. Next time though... I'll kill him myself.   
  
Zechs took off in the Epyon with the dolls and saucer following him. The whole group took off into space. Joseph's body lay in the water and was pulled into the ocean by the tide. Dorothy leaped out of the Sandrock and into the water. She dragged him out and stared at him. His eyes glowed yellow as did his skin. The pilots climbed out of their suits and ran to the two.   
  
Duo: Just like you ,Heero.   
  
Heero: What was his duty?  
  
Relena: What?   
  
Heero: He told me he had some sort of duty.   
  
They dragged Joseph into the palace and bandaged his wounds.   
  
Days later.   
  
  
Relena sat reading a book in a chair near Joseph's bed where he lay unconscious.   
  
Relena(thinking): He gave his life so we could live. Why?   
  
Joseph: Father?   
  
Relena: He's talking in his sleep.   
  
Joseph: Don't go father. That person piloting the mysterious gundam... He's a madman. He destroyed two colonies... he's dangerous... you can't win...   
  
The gundam pilots walked in at that time.   
  
Joseph: Father! Watch out for that rifle... father... look out... father!   
  
Relena tried to wake Joseph up realizing that he was having a bad dream.   
  
Joseph: Mother... why can't I stay with you and my sisters? Why do I have to go to my uncle's? These are dangerous times... You should come to... the Libra... it's been sighted near here... mother... I'll follow your wishes... I'll protect her... mother... get out of the city... Get out! Get out now! Mother!   
  
Joseph grabbed the bars on the side of his bed and suddenly woke up. He flew forward sweating.   
  
Joseph: Mother!   
  
His skin and eyes still glowed yellow. Relena grabbed his hand. He wrenched it away and grabbed his head with both hands.   
  
Joseph: No, I don't want that in my head! Get out!   
  
Joseph screamed in pain and horror as the rest of the guests so arrived worried about Joseph.   
  
Relena: Joseph, are you okay.   
  
The glow around Joseph intensified as he continued shaking.   
  
Joseph: Heero, tell the others... tell them to stay away from me or I'll destroy them to.   
  
Quatre: What's he talking about.   
  
Heero: You said that to me.   
  
Joseph: This is battle 001. Pilot's name Trowa for the record. Fine then next time I'll give the invitation to you instead of ripping it up.   
  
Heero: I remember saying that. Joseph! Come to it!   
  
The glow dissipated as Joseph continued shaking.   
  
Joseph: I saw it all. The memories of all that piloted the Wing Zero every memory, thought and everything said or said to the pilot. I saw the life of Zechs and Dorothy. The Wing Zero downloaded it into my mind. It read my thoughts and knew I would self detonate. It wanted to preserve itself.   
  
Relena: What about the memories that came before that?   
  
Joseph: The deaths of my family. Before I came to work here. My father was killed by Quatre when he first piloted the Wing Zero. When the Libra fired its laser at the earth my mother sent me to the palace of Treize Kushrenada. My uncle. My whole family was killed by the Libra's blast. My mother told me that I should protect you Relena. She knew you would bring peace to the earth and space.   
  
Wufei: So your name is?  
  
Joseph: My name is Joseph Kushrenada.   
  
Joseph looked at his completely healed wounds. Tomorrow he would get back to work.   
  
Will Joseph ever be normal again? Why is Zechs attacking earth again?   
  
Read on in part six  



	5. Default Chapter Title

New Pilots part 6   
  
Relena and Heero sat outside on a hill near the road that led up to the palace. The two weren't talking. They were sitting thinking about Joseph. Joseph was up and about doing what he usually did. Suddenly, someone ran by the two.   
  
Heero: That was Joseph.  
  
Relena: Yes, he goes running in the mornings.   
  
Joseph stopped running and entered the house. He tiptoed by Chet's room as not to wake the small boy and made his way to the hangar. Joseph knew the Midnight Raiders would be back sometime and he wanted to be ready. He continued walking past the Wing Zero which he stopped to look at.   
  
Joseph: What the heck?   
  
Joseph stared up at the newly reconstructed gundam. He heard a yawn and walked towards its source. What he saw was Lady Une and Noin sleeping back to back near the foot of the gundam. Oil and rocket fuel stained their clothes. Lady Une woke up and looked at Joseph.   
  
Une: Took us all night but we rebuilt it.   
  
Noin: The plans were in the Winners' family database.   
  
Joseph: Thank you. If you want I'll prepare a room for you two.   
  
Joseph took off mind clouded with thoughts.   
  
Joseph(thinking): It's back that horrible machine is back.   
  
Joseph walked back to the house and got changed into the clothes he ran Relena's errands in. He brought the two ladies things to their rooms and prepared them. Then he went to the dining room and started cooking breakfast. Soon all the guests had came to breakfast and Joseph served them.   
  
Quatre: Why don't you join us ,Joseph?   
  
Trowa: You are one of us now.   
  
Joseph walked into the kitchen and returned with the rest of the breakfasts. He sat down with his own next to Dorothy and Wufei. Everyone was extremely talkative today. Well everyone except Heero, Trowa and Wufei.   
  
Duo: So Joseph you got a girlfriend? Because I know someone who might be right up your alley.   
  
Joseph: Uh, no, I don't have a girlfriend but if I did it would just get in the way of my job.   
  
Quatre: Are you sure? I could get you hooked up with one of my sisters.   
  
Duo: Yeah, Joseph, if you don't like the person Quatre hooks you up with you can date one of the other 28.   
  
Joseph: You have 28 sisters ,Quatre?   
  
Quatre: Yes.   
  
Joseph: I had five I think.   
  
Duo: Really? That's good at least you have some family left.   
  
Joseph: No they were killed when my mother was killed.   
  
The table went silent at Joseph's statement.   
  
Joseph: I'm sorry. I really don't spend much time around people.  
  
Duo: Me and Quatre are the only talkative ones of this whole group. You sort of get used to it. So when you get some time off why don't me and you go around and check the girls around here?   
  
Hilde grabbed Duo by the neck.   
  
Hilde: What was that fly boy?   
  
Duo(nervously): Nothing!   
  
Joseph: I don't think I will.   
  
Duo: How many vacation days have you taken in your life?   
  
Joseph: None.   
  
Duo: Sick days?  
  
Joseph: None.   
  
Duo: You sure are a slave driver aren't you Relena?   
  
Relena: Oh very funny. Now don't any of you forget that we'll be heading back to the Sank Kingdom tomorrow. I still control it and it will be good to get you pilots some sort of education.   
  
Joseph sighed realizing that he would have a lot to do in the next couple of days.   



	6. Default Chapter Title

New Pilots 7  
I Am Wing Zero   
  
  
Beth flew forward and slammed Heavyarms's knife through another Virgo. Julie was right beside her firing off the beam cannon on the back of Nataku. Jim cut through three mobile suits with the beam scythe on the Deathscythe. Dorothy flew backwards firing off the two guns on the Sandrock.   
  
Dorothy: War is never pretty. But I have no problem fighting mindless dolls.   
  
Joseph: You haven't changed a bit...   
  
The Wing Zero flew backwards and fired the twin buster rifle and destroyed the rest of the Virgos. The five finally stood alone.   
  
Beth: That was a good battle.   
  
Julie: Not to many damages.   
  
Jim: Where's Epyon?   
  
Joseph checked the information that Sally sent him.   
  
Joseph: Hunh? The Epyon is somewhere in eastern Europe near... Oh crap!   
  
Joseph turned the Wing Zero into its bird mode and took off. The four other mobile suits stared after him.   
  
Dorothy: What was that about?   
  
Jim: He's too fast to catch.  
  
Heero: What happened?   
  
Julie: Joseph saw that the Epyon was near the place where Treize was buried and freaked out.   
  
Relena: That's not like him.   
  
  
Joseph turned the Wing Zero's engines to their max and continued soaring through the sky.   
  
Joseph: Not enough time!   
  
Joseph finally landed near the graveyard. He ran into it and looked around. The ground in front of Treize's grave was freshly dug up. Their was an impression where the coffin had been placed and opened. Joseph sighed and walked back to the Wing Zero. He flew back to the Sank Kingdom.   
  
Joseph: I was afraid of this. That weapon will become active and might just spell disaster for the earth.   
  
Joseph saw the others coming towards him.   
  
Relena: Where did you go?   
  
Joseph: I went to Treize's grave.   
  
Dorothy: Why?   
  
Joseph sighed and sat down near the Wing Zero.   
  
Joseph: Treize was buried with something important. A key and coordinates to a space station. With about five beam cannons running across it. The Libra times five. It looks like the Libra but has five cannons at the five points. We could be in serious trouble.   
  
Julie: You mean we're screwed.   
  
Duo: Hey we took out the Libra. You guys are better pilots then we are which means you shouldn't have any trouble.   
  
Noin came running up to the pilots.   
  
Noin: There's something that you kids should watch.   
  
The children walked back to the command center of the Sank Kingdom.   
  
Woman: I have pledged death to the earth for what it has done to the colonies. The colonies enslavement has not ended so I will make sure that they are freed.   
  
Dorothy: That's my aunt Catalonia for you.   
  
Joseph: I remember her. She really hated me.   
  
Trowa: How would you know her?   
  
Joseph: My father and mother left my uncle to raise me. They were always rushing off to fight. Kind of like Quatre and Dorothy.   
  
Dorothy yanked a gun out from her flight suit and pointed it at Joseph.   
  
Dorothy: What did you say?   
  
Joseph(nervous): Nothing.   
  
Suddenly a loud siren started screeching. Joseph and the others ran towards the hangar. He climbed into the giant Wing Zero. The five took off with Noin, Hilde and Sally bringing up the rear in Sank Kingdom Tauruses. Joseph lead the procession by firing both cannons on the twin buster rifle. Suddenly, the cockpit began to glow an even more intense shade of yellow. Then went dark. Then several beams of light assaulted Joseph. He screamed through it all.   
  
Heero: What's happening?   
  
The Wing Zero suddenly shot forward ignoring the lasers constantly slamming into the Wing Zero. He attacked Virgo after Virgo on his own until all that's was left were a few shards of metal. He continually breathed heavily.   
  
Dorothy: What's wrong Joseph?   
  
Julie: Yeah.   
  
Beth: Come on talk to us.   
  
Jim: Say something Joseph.   
  
Joseph: Joseph's on the back burner. This is Wing Zero. I've seen your futures. And you're not in them.   
  
Then he charged forward...   
  
Next to come: Will the gundam pilots make it out of this one? Also I will reveal Joseph's past in total!   



	7. Default Chapter Title

New Pilots 8   
Joseph's Rampage  
  
Dorothy: Jim! Look out!   
  
Jim shot backwards as the laser sword went by him. Dorothy fired the two homing missiles and they collided with Wing Zero. Inside Joseph laughed maniacally. Beth fired at the Wing Zero and nailed it with every missile she had in the suit. Joseph turned around and fired the vulcans causing damage to the Heavyarms.   
  
Joseph: This mobile suit is all powerful! I'll destroy you all!   
  
Heero: Joseph, remember who you are. The Wing Zero has manipulated you more than any of us.   
  
Joseph: I'll destroy the one Quatre cares for the most as revenge for killing my father! Then I'll destroy Zechs! And then Wufei! You'll all pay for Joseph's pain!   
  
Dorothy: Joseph when did you turn into this kind of person? When we were young you were always so kind and gentle. What happened?   
  
Joseph(back to normal): Dorothy?   
  
Dorothy: Think back... why were you put on this planet?   
  
Joseph suddenly turned and pointed the twin buster rifle at the palace.   
  
Joseph(Wing Zero): To destroy those who hurt me... (normal) No! I was put here to fulfill my duty. (Wing Zero) I have to... I have to... (both) Serve and protect Relena.   
  
Joseph dropped the buster rifle and emerged from his gundam. The others came out of their gundams and walked to Joseph. Joseph leaped down and stared at them.   
  
Joseph: I'm sorry.   
  
Joseph bowed to the pilots.   
  
Jim: Hey it's okay pal.   
  
Beth: Can you control that Wing Zero now?   
  
Julie: Yeah it's kind of important so that you don't destroy us.   
  
Joseph: Yes, me and the Wing Zero are one now.   
  
But will Joseph keep control over the rebellious mobile suit?   
New Pilots part 9  
Into Space One and All!   



	8. Default Chapter Title

New Pilots part 9   
Into Space One and All  
  
The gundam pilots and the people they had brought all sat around in a rather large room. Heero and Trowa sat at the piano as Trowa tried to teach Heero to play the piano. The others sat around on several couches and chairs. Joseph sat doing a crossword puzzle. Wufei and Julie sat to one side meditating.   
  
Joseph: Now this is a tough one.  
  
The group turned to Joseph.   
  
Joseph: I need a seven letter word that means the process of law. Hey Wufei do you know what that means?  
  
Dorothy: Hey wait a minute where's Quatre?   
  
Chet comes running through with Quartre chasing him.   
  
Joseph: He's trying to give Chet a bath. Now listen we need to get into space. If they fix the beam cannons...  
  
Duo: What do you mean fix?   
  
Joseph: The battleship wasn't built completely up to code. The cannons were never finished. So we have at least five hours to get into space if we don't want to deal with a ton of Virgos and five beam cannons.   
  
The group rose up and made their way to the hangar.   
  
Joseph: You guys will have to follow us in a civilian shuttle. That probably won't get attacked. Let's get going!   
  
Joseph and the other four gundam pilots took off in their metal knights and flew toward the closest space port.   
  
Beth: We'll have to deal with Virgos as soon as we get through those gates.   
  
Jim: Joseph why don't you shoot through their forces with the full force of the buster rifle.   
  
Joseph: I'll take out the shuttles. Just use your beam weapons. Beth and Julie took off in front with Dorothy and Jim following them. Joseph held up the far rear still in Neo-Bird mode. Joseph fired the two lasers on the Wing Zero and destroyed the main guard towers. Julie cut straight through the forces using her beam trident. Beth fired off the Heavyarms's weapons taking out several Virgos on her own. Joseph cut through the control building.   
  
Joseph: Into the ships!   
  
The five loaded their mobile suits onto the shuttles and took off into the atmosphere.   
  
Joseph: Last time I was here the Libra nearly got me. This time I'll pay Zechs back.   
  
  



	9. Default Chapter Title

New Pilots part 10a  
The Final Battle  
  
The first of the two versions of this story.   
  
Joseph walked into the hangar of the L1 colony holding his helmet and wearing his flight suit. He stared up at the large tarp covering the work he had completed.   
  
Joseph: Finally, it's all done.   
  
Jim: Yeah, I'm done here to.   
  
Beth: I hope they enjoy our surprise.   
  
Dorothy: Knowing Wufei, Heero and Duo they're just itching to fight again.   
  
Julie: My master Wufei has taught me a lot. I just wanted to return the favor.  
  
The five old gundam pilots walked into the hangar to wish the five new pilots good luck and other things. Duo was the first to notice the large objects under the tarps.   
  
Duo: What're those?   
  
Joseph walked over to the tarps and yanked a rope. The tarps fell onto Joseph. As he tried to crawl his way out the five old pilots stared open jawed at the new gundams.   
  
Joseph: We decided that we wouldn't be able to destroy that battleship alone. So we made these five gundams. That one's called the Wing Zero custom(think the Endless Waltz gundam versions.) the Sandrock custom, Deathscythe HELL custom, Heavyarms custom and the Nataku custom. We leave in five hours.   
  
The nine pilots decided to get some sleep in the five hours Joseph gave them. Joseph was about to fall asleep when Noin walked into his room.   
  
Joseph: Yes miss Noin?   
  
Noin: I just wanted to ask you to do me a favor.   
  
Joseph and Noin exchanged a look and Joseph sighed.   
  
Joseph: I promise not to kill Zechs. I just don't know how I'll bring him in.   
  
Noin: Thank you.   
  
Noin floated out the door. Lady Une came into his room after she left.   
  
Lady Une: Joseph, I want to ask you something.   
  
Joseph: Yes, lady?   
  
Une: Hmmmmm... You're uncle used to say my name exactly like that. He was a very kind man. Though he never fathered an heir. I just want you to come back alive. You're the last of a proud race.   
  
Une left him and Joseph laid on his bed. He stared at the ceiling.   
  
Joseph(thinking): I'll try...   
  
Five hours later.   
  
The ten gundams took off from the colony with Joseph leading in the Wing Zero.   
  
Joseph: Heero.   
  
Heero: Yeah?   
  
Joseph: I'll be taking on Zechs. You have no reason to try and fight him. Just lead our troops to the Gemini.  
  
Heero: Mission accepted.   
  
Joseph: Be prepared people... because here they come!   
  
Joseph came out of Neo-bird mode and fired the twin buster rifle. Several explosions appeared. Dorothy and Trowa flanked his two sides firing whatever weapon they had.   
  
Wufei: Julie! My disciple forward!   
  
Julie: Coming my master.   
  
The two shot forward.   
  
Jim: I am the great destroyer!   
  
Duo: It's the return of the god of death!   
  
The four shot straight into the fray destroying anything that got in their way. The two Natakus fought back to back spinning their beam tridents and continually lashing out with their dragons. They then laid a heavy stream of fire over the battlefield.   
  
Queen Catalonia: Fire!   
  
The main beam cannon of the Gemini fired. Joseph slashed through another Virgo with his beam saber.  
  
Joseph: Oh crap! Out of the way they're firing the beam cannon!   
  
The gundams dived out of the way. Several Virgos were caught in the blast.   
  
Joseph: We're in!   
  
The gundams took off towards the battleship and boarded it. The ten left their gundams in the hangar and floated toward the door.   
  
Dorothy: Okay, Me and Quatre we'll get my aunt out of the way, Duo and Jim you two take out the beam cannons' firing system and destroy it, Heero and Joseph take out the engines, Trowa and Beth get rid of the soldiers and Wufei and Julie find the self destruct system.   
  
The ten ran down a hall with the old pilots in the lead. Suddenly, someone swung his arm knocking them into the far wall. Their five guns floated toward their assailant. He grabbed all five and squeezed them. The guns broke in two in his hands.   
  
Dorothy: Oh great it's my mother's bodyguard. J.   
  
J was a very large man. He looked like he could break someone in two his pinky. J cracked his knuckles. The five new pilots ran forward and leaped over him.   
  
Heero: We'll catch up with you!   
  
Joseph: Be careful!   
  
The five got up and stood at the ready. Duo leaped up at him and tried to kick him. J dodged to the right as Duo flew right by. He grabbed Duo by the braid and swung him into the floor. Quatre ran forward and tried to kick him in the head. J brought his arm up and blocked the blow. He grabbed Quatre's leg and slammed him into Duo. Then he kicked the two so hard that they flew into a wall. Wufei leaped up and tried to hit J with a flying knee. J caught Wufei in mid air. He then let go of Wufei and slammed him with his other fist. Wufei hit the wall with Quatre and Duo. Trowa leaped up and did a somersault. J leaped up also and grabbed the spinning circus clown. Then slammed Trowa's back across his knee. Heero checked on his four friends. The five then struck fighting poses. Heero ran forward and tried to kick J straight in the face. Trowa leaped above him and brought his heel down onto J's head. J stumbled backwards letting Duo and Quatre and jump in and slam their fists into his stomach. Wufei tried the flying kick again and knocked J out. The five took off again leaving J alone.   
  
Dorothy floated through the door of the bridge. Joseph followed her. Joseph and Dorothy saw Queen Catalonia standing holding a rapier in each of her hands. Dorothy remembered with harsh bitterness the way she stabbed Quatre before.   
  
Queen C: So I've heard you like to fence Dorothy. After all these years I kept up on you.   
  
Dorothy: I wish you hadn't.   
  
Queen C threw the rapier to Dorothy. Joseph watched the two women start fencing. Until Dorothy stabbed Queen C threw the heart. Joseph fired his machine gun into the engine controls leaving them useless. Joseph and Dorothy ran away. Not noticing the fact that Queen C was still moving.   
  
Joseph: I hope you don't feel bad about what you did.   
  
Dorothy: We've been friends a long time right?   
  
Joseph: Yes. E ver since we played with my uncle that first time. We were so young. I even remember Zechs. He was so very kind to us. Now we have to bring him down.   
  
Dorothy: Remember that scar you helped my heal when I was four?   
  
Joseph: Yeah that thing was nasty.   
  
Dorothy: My aunt gave it to me and thousands of other wounds.   
  
Joseph: You never deserved anyone of them. Now c'mon!   
  
Joseph ran faster as Dorothy watched him for a second and then took off behind him.   
  
Heero, Duo and Jim destroyed the mobile doll control system. Trowa and Quatre came running back down the hall followed by the rest of the pilots. Joseph ran farther past them. They saw him jump into the Wing Zero and take off. The Epyon came flying in Neo-bird mode. The two met in fierce combat slashing and firing off any weapons they had on their mobile suits. The two backed off for a few seconds.   
  
Joseph: Why did you do it? Why did you start another war?   
  
Zechs: Because the colonies still need to be freed.   
  
Joseph: The colonies are free. Your sister made sure of that!   
  
Zechs: They don't have real freedom!   
  
Joseph: So you decided to get rid of your sister by sending that assasin after her is that it?   
  
Zechs: What?   
  
Joseph: I had to kill an assassin that was trying to kill her! That's what I do! My whole life has been to serve and protect Relena you made that hard.   
  
Epyon and Wing Zero started trying to cut each other to ribbons again.   
  
Zechs: I never sent an assassin after my own sister that's horrible.   
  
The Wing Zero jammed its beam saber into the twin buster rifle under the shield. The buster rifle exploded sending the heat rod and arm straight off. Joseph cut the beam saber off next.   
  
Zechs: Do you know what horrors I have seen?   
  
Joseph: Yes, when I self detonated the Wing Zero that one time all the stored memories in your head and the other gundam pilots went into my head. I know everything that caused pain to anyone who used the ZERO system. I remember everyone who the gundam pilots killed. Who they lost... I remember all of them... Meiran... an innocent little girl and her dog... Mr. Winner... My father... my uncle and my mother! For whom you killed! I so want to kill you right now... But I can't it would cause Relena and Noin pain... I must put myself aside so I don't hurt them...   
  
Zechs: You would do that for those two?   
  
Queen C suddenly climbed to the top of the beam cannon's controls. The one thing that the pilots had forgot to disconnect.   
  
Queen C: Die!   
  
She slammed the button and a large blast from the Gemini shot towards the two. Joseph shot forward knocking Zechs out of the beam's path.   
  
Zechs: No!   
  
Dorothy: Joseph!   
  
The Wing Zero floated like a fallen warrior through space. Both arms and legs had been melted clean off. The head was also gone. The shoulder on the right side was gone because of the exploding buster rifle. The Epyon flew close to it.   
  
Zechs: Joseph? Are you still alive?   
  
Joseph looked up at Zechs's picture in his gundam and tried to smile.   
  
Joseph: Go home Zechs... Go to Noin and Relena... Protect her like I was supposed to... I won't be able to anymore... Goodbye... I go to join... my family...   
  
Joseph laid back in his chair and stopped breathing.   
  
Zechs: Joseph! Joseph! JOSEPH! No... NO!   
  
Zechs grabbed the beam blade and flew toward the Gemini. The other pilots joined him. Heero stopped a short way from it and fired the buster rifle full charge three times. The explosions rocked the Gemini. The gundam pilots continued attacking it until Heero just leaped out of his gundam and hit the Gemini's self detonation button. At a safe distance away the pilots watched the explosion.   
  
Heero: It's all over...   
  
Quatre: Joseph...   
  
Heero: Let's go home... Coming Zechs?   
  
Zechs: Yes, I have to make up with a very special lady.   
  
The ten flew back to earth.   
  
Epilogue  
  
Duo: It's been a whole year since his death...   
  
The nine gundam pilots, Noin, Chet, Relena, Zechs and Lady Une stood near the two heroes graves. Lady Une laid one of the two bouquets of flowers on each grave. Zechs put a bouquet of roses on Treize's grave and a menagerie of flowers onto Joseph's.   
  
Zechs: I wish the two of them could have met.   
  
Noin looked down at her stomach and patted it. Her hand lingered until she felt a small kick. The group walked away. Not for the last time... There never would be a last time...   
  
  



End file.
